Our Story Through Hogwarts
by Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall
Summary: This will be the first part of a series. The couple will be revealed in the first chapter which will be posted by tomorrow. Review if you have any idea who the couple is.
1. Previews

**AN:This is a new story I had come to my mind. I am currently working on the first chapter but I wanted to give a little preview of what will happen eventually. I purposely left out names of the main characters but a few hints are thrown in. (This is going to be COMPLETELY AU only thing that is normal is the couple and the dates for HIS birthday.) Please review if you figure out who the couple is.**

**Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing other than the plot that will be shown soon.**

* * *

PREVIEWS

_"I have no clue why I am so unwanted around my house. I went to both Professors Dumbledore and Sprout. Dumbledore said he would see what he could do to get me to somewhere I am treated well. I guess we will see what happens next year when we go back to school."_

* * *

_"I got reassigned to Gryffindor." "Now you get to make your first performance in the annual karaoke night in Gryffindor tower."_

_"I do not like karaoke nor do I have a song to do for it."_

_"Just do a song that you love to sing. No one cares how good you are just that you are having fun."_

* * *

_**"…can I talk to you? I think I may like one of the people in our closest group of friends. I will give you a hint on who it is. He is: not my cousin, you do not like him like that, he has a little issue with his health, finally we are both always cranky about the same time of the month if you know what I mean."**_

_**"No way you like…"**_

* * *

_**"Guys I have to confess something…I think that I may like one of our female friends. I get very nervous when she comes around."**_

_**"Wait how did we not figure out sooner that you are in love with…"**_

* * *

_**"Hello Mrs. … my name is …and I am here to talk to your daughter. You see I have begun to fall for her recently. I want to ask her to be mine."**_

_**"Okay …just let me go get her. Please come in and take a seat."**_


	2. Year One (In Short)

**AN:I know I said I would not put this up until someone reviewed with the correct answer but I finished the chapter and did get a review (couple not guessed though) so hopefully you guys like this. PLEASE Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

Today is my first train ride to Hogwarts I am so excited. I hope that I can make a lot of new friends. I am so nervous that no one will like me because I am such a klutz. I had a dream last night that I meet my perfect match today. Well looks like a few people need a place to sit so this quiet compartment will now turn into me meeting some new friends…I hope. So I will write later after I get sorted.

Your Owner,

Tonks (You should know by now that I sincerely hate my first name so don't expect it in any entries anytime soon.)

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here also? All of the other compartments look packed." asked a guy that had a scar across his cheek. Behind him was a couple of other boys one with shaggy black hair and glasses, the other was my cousin, Sirius, and some other girl.

"Sure I guess. Looks like you know my cousin so I suppose you are all okay enough to sit with me." I told the boys. I then turned to the girl, "Please tell me you are going to sit here too so I am not the only girl here with these crazy people."

"Sorry but I am actually just on my way back to my compartment from the bathrooms. I am in the next one over." replied the girl.

"Oh I see, thanks for getting my hopes up." I said as I closed the door after all of the boys walked in.

"Hello, Nymph-" Sirius started.

"Don't you dare finish saying that name. You do you die." I warned.

"Why don't you like your name? And how does Sirius know it but none of us?" asked the same boy that asked about them joining me. "My name is Remus by the way, Remus Lupin."

"Tonks and Sirius is family so he unfortunately knows my name. You would hate it too if your name was totally and utterly ridiculous." I replied.

"Well what is it so I can be the judge of how 'ridiculous' it truly is." Remus suggested.

"Nymphadora, I can't even go by my middle name because Vulpecula is definitely no better, just saying." I replied.

"Dude you got her to say her complete given name. You must be a miracle worker." Sirius said.

"Just shut up Sirius." I said causing my hair to change to my annoyed color.

~Time Skip~

Dear Journal,

I am now in the common room for my new house. I can already tell that all of the other kids in my house hate me. No one cheered when I got sorted into Hufflepuff. I know that I am at the end of the list for everything but I still expected a little something from the people that are supposed to act like my family! What ever hopefully by the end of the year I will have at least one friend in my own house. I looked over at the Gryffindor table after the hat told me where I 'belonged' and all of the people I was with on the ride here looked sad that I am not in their house. This made me wonder did the hat make a mistake?

Your Owner,

Tonks

"Hey freak your friends wanted me to tell you to go to their common room and wait there." said one of the other girls in my year and house. She called me a freak because she walked into the room while I was transforming back into my form I planned to use for school (normal features but different hair). My gift is not very common you see.

"I can't go tonight it is already past curfew. I will get in a lot of trouble." I replied.

"Well they told me to come tell you when I next saw you. They said it was URGENT and that you should go now." she replied.

~Time Skip~

Dear Journal,

Today marks the final day of the school year. That wish I made on the first day did come true. I did make three friends in my house but in the end none of them were from my room. The girls there always bullied me and made me feel unwelcome. I got caught in the Gryffindor common room many times throughout the year. Professor McGonagall always asked why I was there past curfew. I always told her that Lily (the girl from the train) asked me to stay with her and her roommates for the night and luckily I was granted the permission to stay each time.

After almost the whole year of being treated like I was unwanted I went over to both my Head of House and the Headmaster. They both promised that something would be done to get me out of some of the situations I was forced into because of who I was rooming with. I am not supposed to be writing about the hardships of the year due to the Professors thinking it will bring back the horrible memories. I spoke to Lily, James and the rest of the gang earlier in the year. They all went to their Head of House also and she agreed that as a House Gryffindor could 'adopt' me. She also said that if things were not better by the end of the year that she would request that myself and some girl in Gryffindor that was friends with people in Hufflepuff but not in Gryffindor to get permission to switch houses for the remainder of the time we are in school.

Well it is time to get on the train to come home for the summer.

Your Owner,

Tonks

"You ready to go home for the summer Tonks?" Remus asked.

"I have been ready since the second we got back from Christmas. I just hope that Dumbledore stays true to his word." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" our friend James asked.

"I have no clue why I am so unwanted around my house. I went to both Professors Dumbledore and Sprout. Dumbledore said he would see what he could do to get me to somewhere I am treated well. I guess we will see what happens next year when we go back to school." I responded with the hope filling my voice.

"Don't worry I have a feeling that McGonagall has him in a position where he can't say no to her. It seems as though the kid we saw come into the castle that day is their son. My mum and dad wrote me during the year that there was these two boys that were friends that came over all of the time that wanted to be friends and play with my sisters Rachel and Abigail. They too have demonstrated signs of magic. Rachel will join us next year and Abby the year after." Lily said.

"I do not believe you. McGonagall is not married she said so herself during one of our detentions with her. It could be her nephew since she never said anything about not having a sister or brother before." Sirius suggested.

"Whatever Sirius. I am just glad I get to spend the summer at home and eventually hopefully with you guys. Please write when you are able to come." I told all of them.

"Don't worry I will write all of the time. Maybe in a couple of weeks I can have you over to break up the summer a bit." Lily said.

"Maybe when I run off for the summer I will seek refuge at your house and give James' mom a break." Sirius said.

"I will write when I can but I have no clue what my family has planned for the summer." Remus replied.

"I will run off with Sirius and end up at your house so you will not be alone for long. I believe between all of us we can promise you that." James replied.

~Time Skip~

Finally I am home. Time for my boredom to begin.


	3. House Reassignment and Start of Year 2

**AN:I would like to thank cc4s and thepiperscuriosity for their reviews. I would also like to thank thepiperscuriosity for their help with how to put the start of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and review this chapter. I will also be taking karaoke song requests for: Lily, James, Sirius, Rachel and Matt.**

**Disclaimer:Absolutely nothing is mine except the plot. Eventually this will end up in being a prequel to The Real Story but not for a while.**

**Chapter 2**

Dear Journal,

Summer was only boring for the first week we were home. The next week I got a letter from Sirius telling me to ask my mom if he could come spend the summer here because he could not stand it at home. Then Remus wrote saying that he missed me! (more than the others!) James wrote that he wanted to come and stay the same day and time as Sirius. Lily wrote inviting me over to spend the weekend over at her house and meet her sisters both of whom will start Hogwarts either this year, in Rachel's case, or next year, in Abby's case.

Lily, Rachel and I returned to my house to see James, Sirius and Remus talking with my parents. We all went to Diagon Alley together the next morning. It has been a week since, I was supposed to hear by now what was going on with my housing situation. My only thought on this is that my parents are keeping the information from me.

I am now on the train and the group just came in so I will write again soon. Lily is jumping in her seat so I assume she got news that I did get switched since Dumbledore said Professors McGonagall and Sprout will inform the rest of the girls in both rooms about the switch so that there was no confusion. Still why did I not get a letter…this actually concerns ME! Anyway wish me luck. Adios!

Your owner,

Tonks

"Tonks guess what! We get to room together for the rest of the time we are at school!" Lily exclaimed jumping in her seat just before the guys got there.

"How is it that I did not know this before? I was supposed to get informed too. Whatever I am just happy to be somewhere I am accepted." I replied. "Guys guess what I got reassigned to Gryffindor!" I exclaimed as the boys came in.

"Now you get to make your first performance in the annual karaoke night in Gryffindor tower." Remus said.

"I do not like karaoke nor do I have a song to do for it." I replied.

"Just do a song that you love to sing. No one cares how good you are just that you are having fun." Sirius said in reply.

"How about we work on it here before you go in front of the whole house?" James suggested.

"Okay I guess I do have one song that I love to sing. Be warned it is from a muggle movie. It is called Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid, one of my top three movies growing up." I told them.

"Great, let's hear it." Lily replied.

"Okay here goes nothing.

_**Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure  
She's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
I wanna be where the people are  
I Wanna see em wanna see em dancin  
Walkin' around on those  
Whad'ya call 'em?  
Oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again?  
Street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand  
And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
**__**What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word?  
Burn?  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
Out of the sea  
Wish i could be  
Part of the world"**_

"Wow that was amazing! You sound much better than even the best singer last year and that is not easy. Oh and you have to see McGonagall and Dumbledore do their closing number it is hilarious and she swore last year she would never do it again. According to a couple of the other Professors she says that every year. Rumor has it that little boy that hangs out with Lily's sister Rachel is going to be a part of it this year especially if he is sorted into Gryffindor." Remus was the first to speak while the others had mouths wide open still in shock.

"I am telling you that boy, Matthew is his name, is her and Dumbledore's son. Not many people know due to who they are in the magical community. Matt let it slip to Rachel while I was walking by." Lily replied telling us what she learned this summer.

"Well it looks like we are almost there. We should probably get changed into our robes. Did you get yours fixed Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"Dude we were with her when she went to Diagon Alley and she did not have them fixed when we were there." James replied.

"Oh right now it is time to change." I told them.

We soon were off the train and in the hall for the sorting and feast. The most interesting thing there was that Matthew McGonagall and Rachel Evans were both placed in Gryffindor House causing both the Headmaster and our Head of House to beam with pride. I am sure that none of the other students have noticed since they were too busy waiting for the food to get served so that they could all do what their house usually does for the first night together as a 'family' as for me I was dreading the karaoke night.


	4. Karaoke Night Initiation

AN:As this is an AU fic I do not plan to follow how things would have been way back when the adults would have been in school. Anyway...please review to get chapters faster. I generally update faster if I have at least one review per chapter. This one is dedicated to my friend Bailey since she helped me place some of the stuff that happens within the chapter. Also follow me on tumblr my name there is the same on here except no .s in the middle part and the whole thing is lowercase letters. Keep reviewing and showing the love.

**Chapter 3**

"Tonks are you ready to wow the house with the song?" Sirius asked.

"I suppose. I just do not like my voice personally. I know everyone else does but I don't! I talked to McGonagall and she said a first year is signed up for spot one and another first year spot two so I am on for spot three." I replied. "I just want to get the over with!"

"It is Matthew first then Rachel second. Matt plans to do a song called Proud of Your Boy, ironic I know, and Rachel plans to do a version of Once Upon A Dream. You started a Disney trend this year! Matt and Rachel walked by the compartment and heard you then went back to their compartment and started singing Disney songs and everyone in that compartment chose one incase they made Gryffindor. Matt and Rachel are the only ones I know for sure that are from their compartment in Gryffindor." Lily stated.

"Lily will you do a duet with me?" Rachel ran up asking.

"Sure thing Kid. Meow, Meow Song?" Lily asked winking. Rachel nodded, "Okay go sign us up. Next year if Abby is here we all have to do our Shhhhh Song."

"What was that about?" James asked.

"The three of us are popular musicians back home. We have codes for what song we are performing based on their titles." Lily answered.

"Tonks will you do a duet with me?" Remus asked.

"I suppose though I am not prepared." I replied.

"I am sure you know A Whole New World?" he suggested.

"I do by heart but I need to rehearse it at least once before we go." I reminded him.

"Fine we will go towards the end." he said as he walked off.

"Fine everyone don't ask me! I guess I will have to ask a first year to work an awesome duet with me." Sirius said faking disappointment.

"Dude you suck at singing! That's why!" James said sharply.

Before long the singing began. I loved the lyrics to each of the songs my favorites though were the ones that Matt sang which goes a bit like this:

Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma

You're in for a pleasant surprise  
I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer,  
Okay, I agree  
That I've been one rotten kid

Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times  
You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you

Proud of your boy  
Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am  
Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise  
I'll do my best, what else can I do ?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy

Then Rachel went:

I know you I walked with you

Once upon a dreamI know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar, a gleamI know it's true

That visions are seldom

All they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll doYou'll love me at once

The way you did once

Upon a dream

Once upon a time

I dreamed we'd be together

In love foreverOnce upon a night

I was for a never

A never ending

Once upon a time

Once upon a night

Once upon a wish

Once upon a dream

I know you

I danced with you

Once upon a nightThere we were

Wishing this dance

Would last forever all time

I hope it's true

This vision is more

Than what it seemsCause if dreams come true

I know what we'll do We'll dance once again

The way we did then

Upon a dream

Once upon a time

I dreamed we'd be together

In love forever Once upon a night

I was wishing for a never

A never ending

Once upon a time

Once upon a night

Once upon a wish

Once upon a dream

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahOnce upon a night

I was wishing for a never

A never ending

Once upon a time

Once upon a night

Once upon a wish

Once upon a love

(Once upon a time)

(Once upon a night)

(Once upon a wish)

Once upon a dreamOnce upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Then it was my turn and I did my song from the train. After I went I left to go change into the mindset of the duet. I got down at the first part of Lily and Rachel's duet they sounded hilarious which they were supposed to:

We are Siamese if you pleaseWe are Siamese if you don't pleaseWe are from a residence of SiamThere is no finer cat than I amDo you see that thing swimming round and roundMaybe we can reach on in and make it drownIf we sneaking up upon it carefullyThere will be head for you and a tail for meWe are Siamese if you pleaseWe are Siamese if you don't pleaseNow we're looking over our new domisileIf we like we stay for maybe quite a whileMeow...here kitty, kitty, kitty, kittyDo you hear what I hear a baby cryWhere we finding baby there's milk near byAnd if we look in baby buggy there could be Plenty of milk for you and also some for meWe are Siamese if you pleaseWe are Siamese if you don't pleaseNow we're looking over our new domisileIf we like we stay for maybe quite a whileWe are Siamese if you pleaseWe are Siamese if you don't pleaseWe are from a residence of SiamThere is no finer cat than I amThere is no finer cat than I am There are no finer cats than we am

Then came my and Remus' duet was the best in my opinion and it is the most graceful song we did (**AN**:normal Remus, **bold Tonks,** and _**italic bold both**_):

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

Don't you dare close your eyes

**A hundred thousand things to see**

(Hold your breath, it gets better)

_**I'm like a shooting star**_

**_I've come so far_**

**I can't go back**

**To where I used to be**

**A whole new world**

**Every turn a surprise**

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

**_I'll chase them anywhere_**

**_There's time to spare_**

**Let me share**

this whole new world with you

**_A whole new world_**

**That's where we'll be**

**A thrilling chase**

A wondrous place

**_For you and me_**

After this song Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had to do their song now. I have no idea why but for some reason they always do a CHRISTMAS song in SEPTEMBER!

I really can't stay - **But baby it's cold outside  
**I've got to go away - **But baby it's cold outside  
**This evening has been - **Been hoping that you'd drop in  
**So very nice - **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
**My mother will start to worry - **Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
**My father will be pacing the floor - **Listen to the fireplace roar  
**So really I'd better scurry - **Beautiful, please don't hurry  
**Well maybe just a half a drink more - **Put some records on while I pour  
**The neighbors might think - **Baby, it's bad out there  
**Say, what's in this drink? - **No cabs to be had out there  
**I wish I knew how - **Your eyes are like starlight  
**To break the spell - **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell (**oh wait I do)  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - **Mind if I move in closer?  
**At least I'm gonna say that I tried - **What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
**I really can't stay - **Baby don't hold out  
**_**Oh, but it's cold outside**_

I simply must go **- But, baby, it's cold outside**.  
The answer is no - **But, baby, it's cold outside**.  
This welcome has been - **How lucky that you dropped in**.  
So nice and warm - **Look out the window at that storm**.  
My sister will be suspicious - **Gosh, your lips look delicious**.  
My brother will be there at the door - **Waves upon a tropical storm**.  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - **Oh, your lips are delicious.  
**Maybe just a cigarette more - **Never such a blizzard before**.  
I've got to go home - **But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
**Say, lend me a cloak - **It's up to your knees out there  
**You've really been grand **- I'm thrilled when you touch my hand  
**But don't you see - **How can you do this thing to me?  
**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - **Think of my life long sorrow  
**At least there will be plenty implied - **If you caught pneumonia and died  
**I really can't stay - **Get over that hold out  
**_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

As we suspected Matt went up and the three of them completed their perfectly in sync routine. It seemed as though the dance had been choreographed and perfected years ago. This time everyone clapped; then broke apart and went to bed.


	5. Rest of Year 2 (In Short)

**AN:I know this chapter sucks but it is one of the ones that is about time at Hogwarts for the adults and we don't know much about the stuff back then so forgive me if stuff is wrong but that is the beauty of AU stories they can be anything you want! The next couple of chapters will be more interesting. Also please check out my new story Reasons and comment with a character to do that is not Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Ron, or Neville. In addition to that please follow thereasonsimalive on tumblr to learn more about the meaning and reasoning behind the story Reasons. So please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dear Journal,

Up until this point at the close of my second year, the first that I was accepted in my own house, not a whole lot of things happened. Although, I did find out I am pretty good at dance and choreography.

The most exciting thing that happened was the formation and a few performances from The Gryffindor Girls which consists of me, Lily, Rachel and if she turns out to be a Gryffindor next year we will invite Abby. I decided to start the group because it was where I felt accepted most even though I hate my own voice. I ended up appointed choreographer because the others saw me try to work out a routine for one of the songs. I may be a bit clumsy when I walk but when it comes to dancing that goes away. Even with the most complicated routines which involve flips and partnering with the guys which surprised even them.

Remus and I have been working together because the boys are trying to start a group that we can work with and he will be my counter-part in the group once things are fully formed. If things happen the way we plan them too at the close of the year dance the groups will both have our own small sets and one big group set. We just need to find one more girl that Sirius doesn't freak out and that can dance that is either in our year or is a first year. We only need the one because we need to get Sirius a partner and it was decided that Abby would partner with Rachel and Matt's friend Joe when she comes next year.

Your Owner,

Tonks

"Miss Tonks can I see you and the other members of your group in my office after class for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked as I walked in to sit during one of the final Transfigurations lessons of the year.

"Sure thing, however, Rachel is not in this class and I do not see her until lunch time when we all meet to discuss when we plan to rehearse next." I replied.

"I have already spoken to her this morning and she will meet us when her class is dismissed." Professor McGonagall replied.

~Time Skip~

After class Lily and I stayed behind as the guys continued on to Potions. We asked them to tell Professor Slughorn we would be late though we knew since Lily was involved he would not care once she explained the situation.

"Ahh girls, I just wanted to ask how your little group has been doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"So far we have been doing well. We are performing with my sister Abby during the summer holiday and next year should she be in Gryffindor she will join us until we leave school." Lily replied first.

"That sound marvelous. I also wanted to see how life for all of you has been since the switch this year? According to Professor Sprout the girls in Hufflepuff are doing well but do wish they had given you a better chance to get to know you." Professor McGonagall told me.

"Well things this year are a million times better than they were at this point last year." I replied.

"Great well off you all go so that none of us will be extremely late for class." she replied.

Dear Journal,

Not much has changed. I do have something to admit. I think I may be falling for one of the guys in the group. I know that we are both only 12, well he is 13 and I will be in a little less than a month but I don't care. He is just the sweetest guy ever! He is always there to catch me when I fall, I try to be there for him when it comes to his pain that happens each month but well he won't let me take care of him. One thing everyone finds funny is that we are always in perfect sync when it comes to our little monthly issues. They all find it hilarious and think it is cute and we find it completely annoying and we tend to piss each other off very badly. What nobody knows to my knowledge is that I actually really like Remus. I am not sure he even knows. But now I am on the train writing about it and the boys are anxiously awaiting the signal that they can come in. Lily, Rachel, Matt and Joe (who apparently is also a Gryffindor) are all going to go and sit in a compartment with another of Lily's friends from another house. So I suppose I should let them all in now so I will write again throughout the summer.

Your Owner,

Tonks


	6. I Think I Like Him

**AN:I decided to make this take place at the start of their 3rd year instead of the end of their second so that the story moves a bit faster. I know it is short but the next chapter is about to immediately follow this. Please review to let me know what you think of the story. I will not upload after Chapter 6 until I have a total of 7 reviews so if you like this review. If not give me ways you think I can improve and what you would like to see happen in the story and maybe it will be incorporated into future chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Tonks you okay? You seem kind of spaced out." Remus said a while after the train took off for school.

"Yeah I am fine. I just need to go talk to Lily for a minute I will be back shortly. I just need to discuss something about one of our routines with her. I need to know if Abby will be able to land it or not." I replied with the first excuse that came to my mind.

"Maybe I could answer your question?" he suggested.

"No you don't know Abby so you wouldn't know if she could land the move." I replied.

(Scene Change)

"Lily it's Tonks can I come in and have you send Matt and Joe out for a minute? Can I talk to you about something serious?" I said as I came up to the compartment Lily and Rachel were in.

"We actually told Remus and the guys that we would go to your guys' compartment if you showed up for girl talk why you didn't just sit together we will never know." Joe replied.

"Okay bye!" I said rushing them out of the door.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

"I will tell you but only if you swear not to tell the person I am about to talk about." I replied.

"We swear! I already put on the silencing charm to the door way earlier I had a 6th year that just turned 17 do it for me. She said it would last the entire ride to school." Lily answered.

"Okay. Here goes nothing…I think I may like one of the people in our closest group of friends. I will give you a hint on who it is. He is: not my cousin, you do not like him like that, he has a little issue with his health, finally we are both always cranky about the same time of the month if you know what I mean."

"No way you like Remus? I knew it and you thought I was crazy Rachel." Lily replied.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know him and I know you. You had been acting different last year compared to first year." she said.

"How on earth am I acting different?" I asked

"Exhibit A) you would never have done a song on your own free-will let alone with another person. Exhibit B) you would have never started a group like The Gryffindor Girls. And finally exhibit C) you would never dance to choreograph routines on your own let alone with Remus." she replied.

"Shut up. I know we are almost to the station but I just wanted to get a quick girl chat with you before we started another crazy year full of excitement." I said.

"You are crazy I will be waiting for you to run into the room and shout that you and Remus have finally gotten together. It had better come to me by the end of this year before you come down to see us and have the performance in the summer. If not we will take action right sisters?" she said.

"What have you been up to while I am not in the compartment?" Abby asked as she walked in from the bathroom.

"Ha…ha…very funny Lils next time you say anything like that anywhere near him I will kill you!" I said as I walked out of the compartment and off of the train.


	7. Matt You Need to Know I Might Like Her

**AN:This contains a new character that had to be added to make sense in a future chapter so Enjoy. Review keeping in mind this entire story is AU.**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Meanwhile in the boys compartment)

[Remus POV]

"Guys I have to confess something…I think that I may like one of our female friends. I get very nervous when she comes around." I started as soon as Matt and Joe walked into the compartment.

"Wait how did we not figure out sooner that you are in love with my dear cousin." Sirius said.

"How did you know I was talking about her?" I asked.

"Well…a) all of us likes one of the girls, b) you were saying 'Please Nymphie be my girl' in your sleep for the entire term, c) you were spending so much time with her but none of the rest of us. I can also tell that she likes you too." James replied.

"Yeah dude, literally everyone likes one of the girls except for Sirius but that is because he is a player. Matt likes Rachel, you like Dora, James likes Lily, and I like Abby. I know Abby is not officially part of the group yet but she might as well be. She is exactly like her sisters, none of us have a doubt in our minds that she will be in Gryffindor." Joe said.

"I know but none of you can tell her the truth. I will do it when I know for sure that the feelings are reciprocated or when we turn 15 whichever comes first." I replied.

"Hey Matt there is some first year girl that looks a lot like you in the compartment closest to the bathroom and she is crazy hot. Do you have some super hot sister you are keeping from me?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea what the bloody hell you are talking about. You all know I am an only child. My dad has a brother maybe it is his daughter but I know for a fact that I do not have a sister." Matt replied.

"Let's go talk to her." James suggested.

"Fine only if all of us go so no one makes an idiot out of themselves." I replied.

(Scene Change)

[Gabriella POV]

"Hello Miss. We were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us because you seemed lonely." some boy that looked a lot like me asked.

"I am fine thank you but it looks like you have all of your stuff with you so why don't you just stay in here." I suggested.

"Thank you. What is your name and what year are you?" some boy with glasses asked.

"My name is Gabriella Adrianna Dumbledore. I am a first year and hope to be in the house my parents were in during their time at school meaning Gryffindor." I replied looking at the boy that looked like me.

"What is your parents names?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked in reply.

"My last name is McGonagall but my father's last name is Dumbledore and he is the Headmaster." he replied.

"I…I will be right back I saw another first year down the hall. She said if I needed to escape any crazy boys to just go and find her and she would save me from them. Bye" I said as I walked down the compartments until I found the girl I had spoken to.

"Gabriella, hey did the boys show up?" Abby asked.

"Yes they just did." I replied.

"So you are Matt's little sister?" asked a girl identical to Abby but about a year older.

"Yes but he doesn't know and my parents told me not to tell him until after the sorting. He currently thinks that we are cousins and that our Uncle Abe is my father." I explained. "Anyway what is everyone's names? I know Abby already of course."

"I am Tonks. I go by my surname only since my parents gave me the most ridiculous name in the universe with the most hideous middle name to match. Next is Lily Abby's oldest sister that is a witch, then Rachel is the one that asked if you were Matt's sister. She has a thing for Matt, and obviously you know Abby." Tonks explained.

"Okay, I heard you are all a performance group called the Gryffindor Girls? I was curious as to if I could join if I made Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Of course, we still need one more member to make it even partners for when we work with the boys." Lily replied.

"We all work closely with one of the boys and the boy we work closest is the one we secretly like. Lily works with James Potter, Tonks with Remus Lupin, Abby with Joseph Solomon, and I work with Matt, which leaves you and Tonks' cousin Sirius Black." Rachel explained.

"Sounds like fun. When do I come find you if I am made a Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Don't worry the girls have our seats saved at the table since we are closer to the front of the list. Right sisters and Tonks?" Abby asked.

"Definitely. Don't worry about it." Lily replied as we stopped in front of the school.

My mum took the entire group which consisted of me, Sirius, Matt, Rachel, Lily, James, Abby, Joe, Remus and Tonks to the side. "Matt meet your little sister Gabriella Adrianna. You all get to come with me back to the school and beat everyone else in getting there." she said.

"Mum how is it possible I didn't know I had a little sister?" Matt asked.

"Well I was really sick growing up so mum and dad didn't want you to get close to me and then just as that was happening have me die and leave you sad all of your life. I got better as time went on. The reason they didn't let us meet until today was because I asked them not to. I told them I wanted to stay with grandma and grandpa but mum told me I could only do that until I reached school age." I explained.

"Matthew please don't be mad at me and your father we did it to keep you both safe." mum said trying to get Matt to talk to her.

"I know you did. I just wish I didn't get to miss out on being a big brother." Matt replied.

"You still have plenty of opportunities to be an awesome big brother. For example when I start to date in a few years you can beat up any guy who breaks my heart." I tell him.

"You had all better watch your backs guys. Especially you Sirius." Matt said glaring at all of the guys.

~Time Skip~

Later that night after the annual karaoke night Abby and I walked up to our room of Gryffindor tower and went to bed not knowing that the coming year would have so many new excitements.


	8. Halloween and Nicknames

_**AN: I know I said that I would not update without reviews but I decided to update anyway since I have so many chapters written and ready to go so as a holliday treat chapters 7-15 will be added tonight.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

[Tonks POV]

Dear Journal,

Today was the Halloween feast and we are performing with the boys group. Remus is the ring leader of the boys group which together they have named themselves The Marauders. Each of them have a nickname within the group as do we. The nicknames for everyone includes: myself being Nymphmeta, Lilycharm, Rachastro, Abstigator, and Gabermonkey. The boys names are Moony, Prongs, Meowman, Firecisour, and Padfoot. How we all got our nicknames is a story within itself.

During the karaoke night we had all had a little too much sugar in our systems. Everyone knows that I hate my given name including the newest members of the group, Gabriella and Abby, but they decided that it was time to call me my name to get me angry so that the girls could see what they would deal with if I was mad at them. Afterwards we decided to give each other nicknames that matched our personalities. Mine since I am a metamorphmagus ended up combining my loathsome name and my ability resulting in Nymphmeta. Lily's was her name combined with one of her favorite classes Charms to get Lilycharm. Rachel's was combining her normal nickname of Rach with her obsession with Astronomy to get Rachastro. Abby used her nickname of Abs and the fact that she is an instigator to get her nickname of Abstigator. Finally Gabriella was the hardest to come up with since none of us knew anything about her. Once we learned her favorite animal was the monkey we decided to call her Gabermonkey because she went on a tangent about how unappreciated in society monkeys are and that went on for like ten minutes.

The boys came up with their own nicknames where only Remus' was obvious since we know about his medical issues. Anyway back to what happened at the Halloween feast performance. The girls and I were doing one of our signature routines where we dancing a complicated dance the boys came in and started to mess with us thinking we would mess up but we didn't it just made the routine better because we started trying to out dance the guys and succeeded. I am amazed that everyone loved us as much as they did.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

~Time Skip~

Dear Journal,

Not much has happened since I last wrote on Halloween. Today is the final day of our third year and we just got on the train. I decided that whenever I refer to my friends in here I will call them by their nicknames so that I can get used to using them. Lilycharm just turned down a chance to date Prongs because he apparently did not ask her the proper way just told her to be ready at a specific time which she had already made plans which was for another rehearsal for the final performance of the year. We perform the first day, Halloween, right before the people who leave for Christmas leave, and on the final day of the year. Gabermonkey and Meowman decided that over the summer Padfoot would have to prove that he would be kind to Gabermonkey in a relationship and not ever hurt her. Everyone knows that this would be difficult for Padfoot to do for a long period of time. I am interested to see how he does.

I hope that Moony says something to me about liking me soon or else I am going to flip. It hurts not knowing how he feels and not knowing if I will be rejected if I make a move. I am so angry that my parents decided to not let me see any of the group members other than Padfoot until the end of August like a week before we go back. Both groups were set to perform at the carnival two weeks before school resumed and now the groups have to rework the routines since I can't go and Padfoot can't go meaning our partners have to be together. Ugh I am just ready for next year to start so that I can see the guys again and soon.

Your Owner,  
Tonks


	9. Rest of Year 3 (In Short)

**AN: Here is the second addition for today. Disclaimer is at the start of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dear Journal,

This year is going to be the best year yet. So far I know this because I have been letting out hints to Moony that I like him. He keeps insisting that we only work together since we were the only ones left without partners in the beginning. I completely disagree and he gets mad, I agree he gets mad. Why is it that he can't admit to himself that he likes me as much as I like him?

On Halloween this year we were performing again and this time the boys interrupted but it was planned because the song we were doing was one where the boys come and make the other two sets of partners agree that one of our sets of partners was the best. The next song was one where we had one of our routines where we were dancing with our partners and Abstigator and Firecisour were the leads for this since they were the ones that came up with the routine.

Over Christmas I got a sweet gift from Moony. He STILL WON'T ADMIT HE LIKES ME! All of the boys have admitted it to their girl by now except for him and Padfoot. Padfoot's case we can understand since he is two years older and just met the girl last year. But we still do not understand what is wrong with Moony. I have fully shown him that I like him too! I have no other way than to try to write to him and see what was going on. That is unless he says something before I get to writing the letter next week.

I am not looking forward to this summer vacation because we have to go on some sort of family vacation in a small town in the US muggle world of all places. I looked up the town whenever I could. Unfortunately it is the most boring town in the history of ever. There is only like one major thing that happens and it will happen and be done the last week and a half that we are there. I hate family vacations since it is just the three of us and add in the fact that we are in a completely different country, time zone and I will have no way to contact my friends! For TWO BLOODY MONTHS! Keep me sane please journal.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

~Time Skip~

Dear Journal,

Today we came home from the trip. It officially sucked! I am severely annoyed that my mum and dad made us go to the most boring town in the universe. The most entertaining part of the trip was the fair and even that was crazy boring. For the entire trip I had no way to contact any of my friends other than Padfoot since he came with us. Oh well what can you do. Now that we are home and I am about to turn fifteen tomorrow I plan to write to Moony tonight since I am fed up with waiting for him. The girls are supposed to come over tomorrow for an emergency rehearsal since we have our performance at the local fair in three days. I have no clue whether or not the boys are also performing or not. If you ask me I think they should we have so many partner routines compared to normal and it would give me a reason to talk to Moony face to face about the situation at hand. Letter time, I will let you know how it turns out.

Your Owner,  
Tonks


	10. Letters to Him

**AN: Third chapter of the night**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Dear Remus,

I doubt I will ever send this, but, I want you to know that I am sick and tired of you hiding your true feelings for me. I am going to be honest with you about mine. I have started to fall for you. I have felt this way since half way through first year when your house took me in and made me feel like I belong somewhere.

Then second year you helped me feel more confident in myself and my voice. By third year you helped me choreograph about twenty routines for The Gryffindor Girls allowing us to become closer and more comfortable with each other. This last year you almost admitted you liked me. Why didn't you? Did I not make it clear that I like you too?

Well here I am telling you: I LIKE MAYBE EVEN LOVE YOU! Now what is your play?

Love,  
Nymphmeta

* * *

I stared at the note then thought more about it and decided to actually send it. So I picked up my quill again and started over.

Dear Moony,

Believe it or not I actually wrote a draft of this letter. I want you to get a couple of your facts straight. Fact one: I need you to be honest how you feel about me! Fact two: I LIKE MAYBE EVEN LOVE YOU! I have felt this way since half way through first year. Now that I made my move it is time for you to make yours.

Even Padfoot is planning his move and his potential girl is only a third year! Do you honestly want to be the last to make a move and get your girl? Tick, tock, tick, tock! What's it gonna be?

Love,  
Nymphmeta

* * *

I crumpled up the first letter and threw it at the ground. Then I decided maybe I could use parts of it to prove a point in a fight. I quickly ran downstairs and sent the letter.

Dear Journal,

I waited and waited for a letter to come back. Absolutely nothing came. I started to lose hope after two whole days. Why is he not writing back? Is it really had to write I like you too, or I am sorry I don't feel that way? Let me tell you something no it isn't a reply would take a maximum of five minutes it he read the letter and then wrote back and sent it. I am fed up with waiting. Looks like I will have to confront him on the train to school tomorrow. That is unless something happens tomorrow.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door. I slowly made my way across my room to go downstairs and see who was at the door but my mother beat me to it so I just looked down the stairs and much to my surprise it was none other than…


	11. His Reaction

**AN: Fourth chapter of the night**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

[Remus POV]

I read Dora's letter to myself again. I attempted to write her a letter back. I know saying something along the lines of I like you too Dora. I have felt this way since our first ride on the train. After two days of working up the courage to tell her in person I finally gave up trying to write the letter and decided to go and visit her.

It took me only fifteen minutes to get to the door but it took another five minutes for me to work up the courage to actually knock. I sincerely hope that no one saw me before I knocked because I feel stupid for standing there looking like I am going to knock but not actually have knocked for another five minutes. I finally knocked and her mother came to the door and answered.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Tonks asked as she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks my name is Remus Lupin and I am here to talk to your daughter. You see I have begun to fall for her recently. I want to ask her to be my girl." I said.

"Okay Remus, just let me go get her. Please come in and take a seat and make yourself comfortable." she replied.

"No need to find me mum. I was on my way down to see who was at the door but you beat me to it." Dora said to her mother before turning to me. "What do you want Moony." she asked looking down over the railing.

"Can I just have a chance to talk to you? I tried to write a letter but I thought that I could do and say everything better in person." I said.

"Fine two minutes starting now." she replied.

"I can show you my feelings better than I can tell you." I replied.

"Just do whatever you want your time is running out." she said.

"Nymphmeta this won't work if you are mad at me. I really do like you too. I have wanted to make a move since third year but was afraid that once you knew the truth about me you would reject me." I told her.

"Time is up. I told you I wasn't going to listen to excuses. I heard you when you said you liked me too but I can't be with you if you will regret asking me to be yours." she said walking away.

"Dora please just let me explain. I am thinking about your future here when I tell you that I was afraid you would leave me. I am still truly afraid of that. It has been seven years since I was bitten and no I haven't hurt anyone but I would not be able to live with myself if I did." I explained.

"Whatever I am done apparently I will have to show you on the train tomorrow what I meant in the letter. I have the perfect routine even though you have made yourself clear and I will make a fool out of myself but hey it will get my point across. Now goodbye." she said storming up the stairs.

"Goodbye." I said before turning to her mother. "Thank you for letting me in even though I showed up unannounced. I just couldn't take not being able to talk to her any longer."

"Not a problem Remus. I think I will go have a talk with her to see what her problem is. You said what she has been waiting to hear for months and she turned you down which confuses me." Mrs. Tonks said.


	12. About Bloody Time

**AN: Fifth chapter of the night**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

[Tonks POV]

"Dora why did you turn him down? Didn't he say everything you told me yesterday you wanted to hear? I know for a fact that you didn't want to turn him down." my mum said as she stood in my door.

"I have my reasons mum. Even if I start a relationship with him he will just keep questioning his decision. I know him, he is an analytical thinker, and he comes up with logic behind everything he knows. His reasons to not be with me are that he thinks that by being almost five months older that he is too old for me. Another thing he secretly has as a reason but won't admit is that he doesn't have much other than love to offer because he has an ailment that will make it hard for him to find work. His final and most reasonable reason for not being with me is that he is a werewolf. I know that fact might make you like him less but he is not a total monster. Our moods are almost always the same. We are both always cranky the week of the full moon but the reason for that is it is both of our times of the month. I told him I can handle him and I have shown him for two years that I can without any trouble at all. Can I just finish perfecting my routine now? It needs to be perfect for the train ride. I am flooing over to Lily, Rachel and Abby's tonight for a while since we still have one more routine to perfect for tomorrow nights show." I told her trying to get her to leave. But did she? No of course not she is a mother, and not just any mother my mother so that means she is who I inherited my stubbornness from.

"Dora listen to me. Remus left here very upset that you turned him down especially after he made it clear that he liked you too. What else did you want him to do or say?" she asked.

"I was hoping he would kiss me. He said he could show his feelings better than he could say them. He made it obvious that he wanted to kiss me but when he didn't I was disappointed. I am going to work out this routine for tomorrow then work out the one with the girls minus Gabriella. So bye." I said after telling her why I had acted the way I had.

"Bye. See you in the morning Dora. But why don't you get the entire group here and work out your routine. Send Gabriella an owl and floo over to the Evans' to get the others." mum suggested.

"Will do thanks now I have to work out this personal routine in silence other than the music." I said shutting the door.

* * *

~Time Skip~

"Hello everybody." I said as we all got settled in the compartment.

"Hey Nymphmeta." everyone other than Remus said.

"Moony I have that routine ready for you for once we take off. I hope it conveys what I have been trying to say all week." I said directly to him.

"Nice job Nymphmeta. I just hope it doesn't contradict what you have been saying you want from me because you seem to not know what you want and it is tearing me apart." he replied.

* * *

"Are you ready to see the routine or not?" I asked seductively causing everyone to look at me like I had five heads. "I have to have you stand up and be a part of this in order for it to properly work. Lilycharm hit the music." I said.

"Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you.  
Come a little closer now,  
Wait what'd you say?  
Is that your girlfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know,  
what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want  
and I wanna play  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down,

Let me flip though the pages to something  
to something outragous  
Potentially maybe it could be more.  
But don't get your hopes up,  
first let's just hook up  
maybe you'll be what I'm looking for  
don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want  
and I wanna play  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down

You got my permission.  
Don't need no admission.  
Cause I'm on a mission.

You got my attention.  
There's no need to mention.  
The way...  
The way you feel.

Cause you're in my vision.  
I need a decision.  
So take a position.

There's no need to question.  
My every intention.  
Cause this...  
Cause this is real.

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down."

* * *

I sang and danced my perfectly choreographed routine. The guys looked at me mouths wide open for like five minutes. After that time since Remus did not respond I ran away and to go find somewhere to let my frustration out. No sooner did I get settled into a new compartment did Remus come in and say he wanted to talk.

"Dora come over and sit next to me for a minute okay?" he asked.

"Fine, but it depends on what you want." I told him.

As soon as I got over to the spot of the compartment where Remus was he pulled me down on top of him on the seat. I could not believe it. Then it happened…he kissed me!

We went back to the compartment and all of our friends were making out with their opposite from the other group. (Yes that includes Sirius and Gabriella) Apparently over the summer all the couples were formed and official even Sirius and Gabriella. I personally think that Matt has been threatening Sirius since Sirius has been acting strange the whole train ride. Remus and I sat down and joined the activity. I think everyone noticed because they all stopped what they were doing and screamed at us saying things like "FINALLY!", "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" and my personal favorite, "ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!"


	13. Lover's First Fight and Rest of Year 5

**AN: Chapter six for one night**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Dear Journal,

Remus and I had our first fight as a couple today. It was over a BLOODY DANCE ROUTINE! I wanted to add in some flips and complicated turns for the girls since all of us are able to do them but he doesn't want us to incorporate them since the boys can't do the flips so he doesn't think we should add them. It is the girls part that is being changed for the entire thing, NOT the BOYS! I am so mad. OH well here comes Mister I am Right and You are Wrong. Let's see what he has to say shall we? I will write again later to let you know if we make up or not.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

"Dora please listen to reason…" he starts but I interrupt.

"No, Remus, I listened all through rehearsal. I know you think it is a bad idea but this is one of the songs that only we girls do. I know all of the girls can land this. If I can land it they all sure as bloody hell can!" I told him.

"I am so ready to end this fight." Remus said.

"So am I Moony. I just want to show you the proof that we can do this first. We have been working on this for weeks." I said.

"Fine but still be careful." he replied.

"Girls it is show time." I said causing Gabriella to turn on the music.

Ha, Ha, HaHa, ha, ha  
Yea  
Sabor  
Vamonos  
Moviendo como el mar y esta fiesta va empesar  
Como un rimo caliente  
Como fuego fuego  
(fuego fuego)  
Trallendo a ti la islas  
Bailando en cada esquina  
En la calle los niños cantan fuego fuego  
(fuego fuego)

Al O.C asta la lower east side  
Vamos acener la noche  
Jersey asta la islas  
La noche entera vamonos  
Miami, Los Angeles, Chicago  
Vamos acener la noche  
Hitsville asta ATL  
La noche entera vamonos

Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Esta caliente del calle al clo  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Como Fuego Fuego  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Esta caliente del calle al clo  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Como Fuego Fuego  
Party, Fiesta, Together, Forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song  
Party, Fiesta, Together, Forever, siempre  
We're dancing all night long

Bailando asta la luna  
Rimugua a mi cuna  
Calor tiene quemar  
Como fuego fuego  
Es como un mar de jente  
Y regresamo la semana que viene  
Esta canción es caliente como fuego fuego

Al O.C asta la lower east side  
Vamos acener la noche  
Jersey asta la islas  
La noche entera vamonos  
Miami, Los Angeles, Chicago  
Vamos acener la noche  
Hitsville asta ATL  
La noche entera Vamonos

Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Esta caliente del calle al clo  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Como Fuego Fuego  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Esta caliente del calle al clo  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Como Fuego Fuego  
Party, Fiesta, Together, Forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song  
Party, Fiesta, Together, Forever, siempre

We're dancing all night long  
(Baila conmigo)  
Baila conmigo  
Con esta opurtunidad  
Siente como un sueño  
Acuenta si puede  
Como Fuego  
Como Fuego  
Coje me mano  
Baila conmigo  
Yea yea yea yea hey

Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Esta caliente del calle al clo  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Como Fuego Fuego  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Esta caliente del calle al clo  
Oh Ah  
Si sube lo  
Como Fuego Fuego  
Party, Fiesta, Together, Forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song  
Party, Fiesta, Together, Forever, siempre  
We're dancing all night long

* * *

After we all landed the final flip which was a major drop for us. Everyone was in the center of the foyer under the Grand Staircase staring mouths open. Luckily we had explained to multiple Professors why we were using the railings of the staircases before we started doing it. Madame Pompfrey was there to make sure we were taken care of us if anyone got hurt which none of us did.

Dear Journal,

Just an update on the fight…Remus and I have officially made up! He realized I knew what I was doing since we had rehearsed before using the same height of the railing to know if we could safely land it or not.

Your Owner,  
Tonks


	14. An Exciting Summer

**AN: Chapter 7 for one night**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Dear Journal,

After the fight this year, the rest of school went by crazy fast. I am so excited to say that even though we had that big fight Remus and I have officially been together for ten months. Tomorrow will officially be eleven months! I am currently wearing my hair in my signature Bubblegum Pink I am so happy. Tomorrow unfortunately I don't get to see Remus. My parents decided they wanted to take me on a proper vacation for a two weeks since last summer's vacation was so completely boring and I was miserable the entire time. This year though they decided to take me to Barcelona. I just want to spend a little time alone with Remus this summer.

The next three weeks after the trip will consist of dance rehearsals or performances. Then after that he has to go on his families annual vacation for two weeks and his family is going to Venezuela. I am so ready for school so that we can be together without any of that getting in our way.

In the time that we have been together my grades in classes like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions have improved so much.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

~Time Skip~

Dear Journal,

Today is my and Remus' eleven months. I woke up this morning ready to leave for Barcelona. I was not prepared for the sight that was before me the minute I went downstairs just before we left. That sight was my parents, Sirius and Remus standing at the bottom of the stairs all set to leave for the trip. In other words…Remus is coming with us! I am so excited. I told him yesterday I was so upset that I could not spend our eleven months with him. I wondered what made my parents allow him to come. Be ready for another update tonight with everything that happened on our first day in Barcelona.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

~Time Skip~

Dear Journal,

I am getting ready to go to bed. I just wanted to tell you that so far today Remus and I spent the day with Sirius doing a mix of activities that each of the three of us wanted to do. My favorite activities included visiting the Sagrada Familia, shopping in the square and going to this beautiful café that Remus chose because he heard their chocolate selection was to die for, I agree but it is a minor exaggeration. All in all it was a great day! Tomorrow we plan to attend a music festival audition that I heard about today for amateur musicians. I called up the group and they had heard of this and attended it when they personally visited Spain and were all given permission by both my parents and theirs to come stay with us for the two weeks between the audition and competition. Matt and Gabriella convinced their parents to come as well so that my mum and dad were not forced to watch ten teenagers all of whom were in a relationship with each other. I will write again at the end of the summer to let you know what else interesting went on which I doubt will be anything.

Your Owner,  
Tonks


	15. Sixth Year (In Short)

**AN: Chapter eight for one night**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Dear Journal,

I was horribly wrong when I said that nothing interesting could possibly happen this summer. As a whole The Gryffindor Girls and The Marauders joined forces and became The Gryffindor Marauders and won the competition. I am fairly certain that our complicated routines, lyrics completely in Spanish, and overall energy of our performance all contributed to the win for us.

Another amazing and unexpected thing that happened was during all of the performances we did throughout our performance circuit for the summer we got standing ovations and encore requests at all but one of them. Naturally, we took them and performed with them.

The last amazing thing that happened for the summer was I got to go with Remus and his family on their vacation to Venezuela. He told me that it was because his family wanted to meet me, naturally I decided that I would pay my own way for everything which I know was a relief to both families.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

~Time Skip~

Dear Journal,

It is my and Remus' one year anniversary. According to James,, Remus has a surprise for me on the train. Why Remus didn't tell me himself is beyond me. Though I am about to find out within the hour! For our anniversary I got Remus a photo album and filled it with memories starting with our friendship and ending with the last picture from last year before we parted for the summer.

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

"Nymphmeta could you please come with me? Your loverboy is waiting." Sirius said.

"Where are we going Sirius? I just want to see and spend time with Remus on our anniversary." I replied.

"Blah, blah, blah! We are going to the compartment he is in. He wants to spend the whole train ride alone with you." Sirius said.

"Perfect! Thanks Sirius I see him so you can go sit back in the compartment you came from." I said walking towards Remus.

* * *

~Time Skip~

"Dora, Happy One Year! We have this compartment to ourselves since no one else knows it exists. We built it with magic early this morning. You and I are the only ones that can access it." Remus said smiling.

"Please do explain more about the compartment we are in." I requested.

"What exactly did you want to know?" Remus asked.

"What made you all create this? Why are we the only two that can access it? How did you manage not getting caught using underage magic? Also something not related to this…How is everything going at you-know-where?" I asked.

"First we wanted a place we could be alone with our girls so we decided to create our own compartment that no one can find. Second we decided to switch who gets it each ride, since today is our anniversary I requested we get it first. Third we brought James' parents along so it looked like it was them doing it not us. Finally it is going well, just one issue with it; the tests are usually given when I can't take them which sucks and is making it hard for me to pass that class. It sucks that none of this can get resolved without having to expose us. I don't even think the professors will listen when I tell them why I am so sick all the time." he explained.

"Remus, let me talk to one of the professors and I will explain to them in terms they will understand. If I can't do it I am sure between the other nine of us will be able to get it situated." I replied.

"I don't want you guys to get involved in my issue and I need to find a way to take care of it. I am sure that Dr. Fibbs will be able to figure something out and will let the others know that there is nothing I can do to make it not happen. Maybe if they keep making it happen when I can't take the tests they will realize I have a major health condition and not ask what happened." he said.

"Okay I am ready to not talk anymore we have a pretty long ways to go to school yet. How about we do something more worthwhile during the rest of the ride?" I suggested.

"I suppose no one else around we could you know…" he implied patting the spot right next to him.

"Oh believe me I know so let's get going." I replied with a wink.


	16. Secret Compartment

**AN: Chapter nine for tonight!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Dear Journal,

Today is mine and Remus' second anniversary! He left my house yesterday with the rest of the gang in our year to do who knows what. I guess by the note he left I will find out by meeting Sirius at the train at 10:45 (our normal time of arrival) and following him to some unknown compartment destination since the note said we would not be in the normal compartment. Let's find out what is going on shall we?

Your Owner,  
Tonks

* * *

~Time Skip~

"Nymphmeta could you please come with me? Your lover-boy is waiting." Sirius said.

"Where are we going Sirius? I just want to see and spend time with Remus on our anniversary." I replied.

"Blah, blah, blah! We are going to the compartment he is in. He wants to spend the whole train ride alone with you." Sirius said.

"Perfect! Thanks Sirius I see him so you can go sit back in the compartment you came from." I said walking towards Remus.

* * *

~Time Skip~

"Dora, Happy Anniversary My Sweetness! We have this compartment to ourselves since no one else knows it exists. We built it with magic early this morning. You and I are the only ones that can access it." Remus said smiling.

"Please do explain more about the compartment we are in." I requested.

"What exactly did you want to know?" Remus asked.

"What made you all create this? Why are we the only two that can access it? How did you manage not getting caught? Also something not related to this…How is everything going at you-know-where?" I asked.

"First we wanted a place we could be alone with our girls so we decided to create our own compartment that no one can find. Second we decided to switch who gets it each ride, since today is our anniversary I requested we get it first. Third we have our ways to not get caught we are the famous Marauders after all it is basically an unwritten rule that we come up with ways to not get caught in the act. Finally it is going well, just one issue with it; the tests are usually given when I can't take them which sucks and is making it hard for me to pass that class. It sucks that none of this can get resolved without having to expose us. I don't even think the professors will listen when I tell them why I am so sick all the time." he explained.

"Remus, let me talk to one of the professors and I will explain to them in terms they will understand. If I can't do it I am sure between the other nine of us will be able to get it situated." I replied.

"I don't want you guys to get involved in my issue and I need to find a way to take care of it. I am sure that Dr. Fibs will be able to figure something out and will let the others know that there is nothing I can do to make it not happen. Maybe if they keep making it happen when I can't take the tests they will realize I have a major health condition and not ask what happened." he said.

"Okay I am ready to not talk anymore we have a pretty long ways to go to school yet. How about we do something more worthwhile during the rest of the ride?" I suggested.

"I suppose no one else around we could you know…" he implied patting the spot right next to him.

"Oh believe me I know so let's get going." I replied with a wink.

* * *

~Time Skip~

"Dora we need to talk to you NOW!" Lily said as soon as we stepped out of the train to meet McGonagall to go up to the school and get set up for the Welcome Back Performance.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What happened in the compartment?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before. We talked for the first few hours of the ride, then in the middle of it we worked on new routines and improvements for some of our older ones, and in the end we did what we did on the train rides last year. First he did give me my present for our anniversary. A beautiful bracelet that I saw during our trip to Venezuela and it matches the necklace he gave me the other day for my birthday last year." I told them as I showed the presents Remus gave me.


	17. Train and First Performance (7th Year)

**Chapter 16**

"These are very beautiful. But now it is time to get ready to do our last Welcome Back Feast performance as our full group at both schools." Lily said with a hint of sadness.

"Come on Lilycharm I know for a fact that Professor Buckingham and Dr. Fibs will let us come back to do this until the last of our members graduate, then after we all are settled in our lives we can come back." James replied.

"I know but still how will we keep in touch after graduation? I don't want to lose you all as friends." Lily replied.

"Lilycharm consider this…we are all going to end up family anyway. You, Rachel and Abby are sisters. You will most likely end up marrying James. Rachel will most likely marry Matt making Gabriella your sister in law. Abby will most likely marry Joe. Gabriella will most likely end up marrying Sirius making him your brother-in-law and he is my cousin making us cousins. I know that I plan to marry Remus. If you look at it this way we will end up seeing each other more than you think since we will be technically and legally be a family." I pointed out.

"True, but let's figure out which songs we are going to do. We have time to do either one of our very long songs and one short, our super long song, or a couple of our shorter songs. Which ones will we do?" Abby said trying to get us back on task.

"I vote that we do: That's How You Know, Send it On, and Anytime You Need a Friend." Sirius suggested.

"Are we all in agreement for those songs? I personally think it is a great set. In the tower tonight are we fully agreed that we will do: Do You Believe in Magic, Far Longer Than Forever and I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You, like we discussed on the train?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and it was time to start getting set up around the Great Hall for the first number. I start on my own this year which I don' know why but I guess it will be okay especially since I will be leaving after this year.

Once everyone was sorted and ready to go we placed ourselves strategically around the hall and then I got the cue to start belting out the first song.

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really, really truly love her  
It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say  
How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true  
How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love  
How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really , really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes  
Set a private picnic by the fire glow, oh , oh  
His heart will be yours forever  
Something every day will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

I finished stronger than ever and that made everyone stare silently that I was able to accomplish the entire routine (without tripping, stuttering, missing a beat, and getting too nervous) since I have a reputation as a klutz. We then started Send It On,

Rachel: A word's just a word 'Til you mean what you say  
Matt: And love isn't love 'Til you give it away  
Abby: We've all got to give  
Joe: Yeah, something to give  
All four: To make a change  
Send it on,  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Gabriella: Just smile  
Sirius: Just smile  
Dora: And the world  
Remus: And the world  
Gabriella and Sirius: Will smile along with you  
Remus: That small act of love  
Dora: That's meant for one  
Dora and Remus: Will become two  
Lily: If we take the chances  
James: To change circumstances  
Lily and James: Imagine all we can do  
If we...  
ALL: Send it on,  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on  
Gabriella: Oh, send it on  
Rachel and Matt: There's power in all of the choices we make  
Abby and Joe: So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to wait  
Lily: A word's just a word  
Until you mean what you say  
Lily and James: And love is not love  
Gabriella and Sirius: 'Til you give it away  
All: Send it on,  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Send it on  
Send it on,  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will help things start  
Make us strong  
Shine a light and send it on  
Dora: Shine a light and send it on  
ALL: Shine a light and send it on

After that song we had everyone pretty much in tears since it is a beautiful melody and we got it divided perfectly and had it down for each second. Then we all divided up again and began on our final number for the school Anytime You Need A Friend.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
When you're sad  
When you're feelin' low  
When you're hurt, and don't know where to go  
Think of us  
An' There we'll be  
Anytime you need a friend  
When you're down  
And your luck runs out  
Or if you're in trouble or in doubt  
It's okay  
To Turn our way  
Anytime you need a friend  
(Chorus)When you're scared, we will stay with you  
When you feel you've fallen, we'll lift you  
When your heart breaks, we'll ease your aches  
Whatever it takes, we're in  
Anytime you need a friend  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
All our lives  
Anywhere we are (Anywhere we are)  
Just reach out, we'll never be too far  
Come what may  
An' There we'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend  
(Chorus)When you're scared, we will stay with you  
When you feel you've fallen, we'll lift you  
When your heart breaks, we'll ease your aches  
Whatever it takes, we're in (Whatever it takes)  
Anytime you need a friend  
Oh, oh, oh  
When you need a friend  
Come what may  
There we'll stay  
Now until the very end  
Anytime, anytime you need a friend  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Anytime  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Whatever it takes  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Anytimewe'll be there  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Anytime you need a friend

After we finished we gracefully took our bow then went to our seats.


	18. First Part of 7th Year

**Chapter 17**

After dinner the group me up and walked together to the tower. Remus and I lagged behind a little from the rest of the group

"Dora. I wanted to talk to you about something important. When we are done with school what plans do you have for yourself? I started thinking tonight at dinner. I see you, me and four kids all living a life of wonderfulness and full of love. I want you to know…I love you and can't fathom the idea of losing you." Remus said softly but still loud enough for only me to hear him.

"Rem, I love you too. To be honest, I see us both Aurors and you-know-what-else's. Then after a few years I see us married than about a year later having our first child. It turns out to be a girl who is like ME when it comes to the Full Moons, she can morph and she chooses to stay dirty blonde with beautiful blue-green eyes. Then by the time she is four we will have had AT LEAST one more child." I replied.

"What if I could not hold a job causing us to have to live off only your salary? You know I have virtually nothing else other than love to offer." he said awaiting a response.

"Well considering the professions we have chosen we would have more than enough to survive on just one person working both salaries, even just off of one of them should we decide that is the better option. All we need in order to stay together is each other and love." I replied snuggling close to his chest.

"Dora I do not want you to have to work two jobs. I know you do not care but I do." he replied.

"We do not even know how the inability to work one week a month will affect your getting a job. For now let's just go up to the tower and focus on having a little bit of fun." I said as we reached the stairs leading up to Gryffindor Tower.

We caught up with the rest of the group just as we hear Matt and Gabriella yelling, "But mum we all have solos within the songs why do we have to all still do our own songs?"

"Whoa, hold up. Why are you saying we still have to do our own songs this year? We always split up the solos in each song fairly and we each get one and that should be able to count as our song for this year's mandatory song for us seventh year students." James said acting all authoritative.

"Mr. Potter if you would let me explain I will tell you why this will not pass as your required performances for this year." Professor McGonagall said.

"Fine, could you please tell us before dear old Prongs decides to blow up?" Joe requested.

"The performances you all usually do are rehearsed, choreographed and not spontaneous therefore unable to be used as a Seventh Year Student's Mandatory Performance. Had you actually not said out loud in front of me which songs you planned to do you would have been fine since I would not have known that those songs had been rehearsed for this specific performance." Professor McGonagall answered.

"We are not doing any other songs other than the ones we had planned since otherwise we would end up taking up more time for just us than what the other students would have for their performances. So either we still be allowed to do this our way or take time away from the other students that wish to do this just so that we all have to do one song on our own." I said in the most serious tone I could muster being tired from the train ride (as I usually am) and the performances from dinner.

"Fine you win this round but keep what I said in mind for coming years all of you that do not leave after this year." she warned.

We started out with our first song being Do You Believe in Magic? Ironic I know but it was the best thing we could think of the get the laughs we wanted.

Do you believe in magic in a young girls heart

How the music can free her whenever it starts

And it's magic, if the music is groovy

It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya 'bout the magic, it'll free your soul

But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock 'n' roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose

If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues

Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile

It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard I try

Your feet start tappin', and you can't seem to find

How you got there, so just blow your mind

If you believe in magic, come along with me

We'll dance until morning, 'til there's just you and me

And maybe, if the music is right

I'll meet you tomorrow, so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see

How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Do you belive in magic - yeah

Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul

Believe in the magic of rock 'n' roll

Believe in the magic that can set you free

Oh, talkin' 'bout magic

Do you believe like I believe - Do you believe in magic

Do you believe like I believe - Do you believe in magic

Do you believe like I believe - Do you believe in magic

Do you believe like I believe - Do you believe in magic

Do you believe like I believe - Do you believe in magic

Do you believe like I believe - Do you believe in magic

When the applause died down we began the second number in which each of us Seventh Years have for our solos in I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You.

Sirius: Ya never know what you're gonna

Feel, oh

Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's

Real

Gabriella: Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here

Tonight

Both: All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do

I never even noticed

That you've been there all along

CHORUS

James &

Lily: I can't take me eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too,

Yeah

I can't take my eyes off of you

All it took... was one look

For a dream come true

Remus: Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

Dora: Oh, right here is right where we

Belong

Both: You never really know what you

Might find

Now All I see is you and I

You're everything I never knew

That I've been looking for

Chorus

James and Lily

All: Can't take my eyes off of you

Oh, oh, oh yeah

So let the music play

Can't take my eyes off of you

Yeah, the feeling's gettin' stronger

And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything

In your eyes... oh yeah

Alright, somethings happening

'Cause everyone's around but

You're the only one I see

Chorus

I can't take my eyes off of you

Feeling like I never knew

I can't take my eyes off of you

From the start... got my heart

Yeah, you do

Can't take my eyes off of you

Then we moved on to our final song in Far Longer Than Forever which happens to be Remus and my duet since it is more relevant to us than anyone knows.

Dora:

If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Derek, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like you're here with me

Although we're far apart

Remus:

Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and I am where you are

Dora:

As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

Remus:

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

Remus(Dora):

Far longer than forever (far longer than forever)

I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)

BOTH:

I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you

Far longer than forever

Like no love ever known

And with your love I'll never be alone

Dora:

Far longer than forever

Remus:

Much stronger than forever

Dora:

And with your love I'll never be alone

Luckily since we won the argument with Professor McGonagall we did not have to do any more songs so we just got to sit back and watch the other students make fools of themselves with the songs they chose.

~Time Skip~

Three weeks into the year I found a note in my lunch.

Dora,

Meet me in the Common Room at midnight. James lent me his invisibility cloak for the night. I just want to be able to have some time for us to talk about our future.

Love Always and Forever,

Rem

Later that night I snuck out past my roommates and made it to the Common Room just as the clock struck midnight.

"Perfect timing Love. Now shall we take a stroll under the cloak for a while?" Remus suggested.

"Sure but I also want to more than just talk." I said as we climbed out of the portrait hole toward the now unoccupied classrooms.

"Dora the things I wanted to talk to you about includes our living arrangements. I know the school year has just begun but if we want a flat together we have to start planning so that it ends up exactly the way we want." Remus said taking off the cloak as we saw that the hall was clear.

"Well, I plan to try to find a place with you so that we can start planning the futures we shared on our way to the tower on the first night." I say as we wander the other direction towards where we came from while still talking.

"Now I believe you mentioned something about doing more than talking? What exactly might that entail Miss Tonks? Do I get any hints…" Remus asked as we made a third crossing in that same hallway causing a mysterious door to appear.

"Remus how did you make that door appear?" I asked.

"I have no clue but it is unlocked so why don't we check it out?" he suggested.

"Okay..." I said as we opened the door and saw a nice romantic setting and I decided that we should definitely stay since what I had in mind would be perfect in the room we had just come across.

"No way we just found the Room of Requirement. The gang is going to flip when they hear about this." Remus said as we closed the door behind us as we walked in again.


End file.
